


[podfic] All Of Us Immortal

by arkadyevna



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 1980s, Anal Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Drug Use, Elias Is Jonah, M/M, Monsters in love, Period-Typical Homophobia, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Reincarnation, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna
Summary: Podfic ofAll Of Us Immortalbycuttooth.“There’s a theory,” Peter tells him, “That we remember everything from our past lives. That we never learn anything new, just recall things we already know.”“Anamnesis,” Elias gasps sharply, because he is studying philosophy, thank you. And there are far better things Peter could be doing with his mouth than talking.*Elias Bouchard meets an interesting older man at a university party.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] All Of Us Immortal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All Of Us Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821950) by [cuttooth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuttooth/pseuds/cuttooth). 



> Recorded for #ITPE2019 for Kess. Tooth, best Tooth, the wonderful Tooth, thank you so much for letting me record this. I know you have blanket permission, but I genuinely had so much fun with this one. Your prose is so wonderful, it just flowed so easy - thank you truly. And to Kess, I hope you enjoy.

****

**Original:** [All Of Us Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821950) by cuttooth. 

**Reader/Cover Artist:** [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna/works)

**Pairing:** Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas 

****

**Rating:** Explicit

 **Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply

 **Music:** [Infinity](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sI6hApZPv7A) by The xx

 **Length:** 00:39:16

 **Complete MP3 Link:** [follow link to download!](http://www.mediafire.com/file/r9ia70f0npwiyy7/%255BTMA%255D_All_Of_Us_Immortal.mp3/file) : **16 MB**

 **Podbook Link:** [ZIP file, right click + save as to download!](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0255.zip) : **74.2MB** -  


Recorded for [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess), for [#ITPE](https://twitter.com/itpe_mod?lang=en) 2019.


End file.
